1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for mounting an optical element.
2. Introduction To The Invention
My work concerns a problem of mounting an optical element, for example, an efficient mounting of a telescope's secondary mirror. FIG. 1 shows one important way to mount a secondary mirror; thus, a mounting system 10 may include a support structure 12, and a primary mirror 14 positioned on the support structure 12. The mounting system 10 also includes a secondary mirror 16 connected to the support structure 12, by way of a set of six conventional flexure struts 18. Six struts are employed, in order to accommodate the secondary mirror's movement in six degrees of freedom.